El poder del amor
by Nathalie Grayson
Summary: Un ángel a sido enviado del cielo a cambiar la vida de las personas que tengan la fortuna de cruzarse en su camino, pero la tierra es un lugar hostil para su corazón puro, ¿Podrá cumplir su misión? ROBSTAR forever. Una idea nueva. Dejen reviewsitos.


**DC COMICS NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS TEEN TITANS. :(**

* * *

Un pequeño llantito ahogado se escuchaba por los rincones de ese lugar iluminado, en una nube observando todo su horizonte, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, lloraba un hermoso angel.  
Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca rodeada de una pequeña tira dorada, su pelo pelirrojo y largo totalmente caía por su espalda, sobre este se veía una brillante aura color dorado.

Sus ojos color verde brillaban como diamantes mientras se desbordaban en lagrimas, y en su espalda se abrían dos majestuosas alas con sus plumas color blanco puro que resaltaban con el reflejo de la luz dorada que llenaba aquel lugar desconocido.

-Starfire- llamo una voz de mujer con un tono completamente dulce y triste.  
-hija mía,tranquila, todo estará bien, completaras tu misión y volverás sana y salva, estaba en tu destino ser elegida, esto te ayudara a alcanzar un nivel de iluminación mayor. Vamos mi pequeña- dijo la mujer de hermosos rasgos, tenia una cabellera oscura y larga unos ojos color miel y una mirada sumamente cálida, bestia igual que la pelirroja, solo que su aura era mas grande y tenia una ligera elevación lo que hacia que pareciera una pequeña corona, en su espalda tenia un par de alas majestuosas, blancas y enormes comparadas con su delgado cuerpo.

Se acerco al ángel que seguía llorando desconsolada, tenía su rostro entre sus manos, la pelinegra puso una mano en su hombro, la chica volteo.

-Madre no pueden obligarme a ir-dijo desconsolada- los eh estado observando madre, son malos, terribles esos humanos no tienen corazón, se matan entre ellos, entre hermanos, se golpean, se hieren, matan su entorno, son codiciosos, malignos, destruyen su hogar! No quiero ir madre, no puedo-sollozo.

Su madre se limitó a observarla con dulzura, la tomo entre sus brazos y dejo que llorará en su regazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Star estos seres son muy emocionales, sus sentimientos los controlan, así como suelen ser malignos y explosivos también son bondadosos y el nivel de amor que pueden llegar a sentir puede ser del más puro, que te consuele la idea de que le cambiaras la vida a las personas que se crucen en tu camino. A veces, necesitan que ángeles como tu bajen al mundo terrenal, para recordarles a los humanos como amar y como su vida puede ser diferente.

El ángel había parado de llorar, su mirada se perdió ante sus pensamientos, tenía miedo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, se llenaría de valor y bajaría a aquel mundo desconocido para enseñarles un poco del poder del amor a aquellos seres perdidos. Solo deseaba con toda su bondad poder encontrar a algún humano lo suficientemente bueno para poder ayudarlo.

Quien sería la persona que tendría inmensa fortuna de cruzarse en el camino de la hermosa ángel, ni si quiera ella lo sabía, pero el poder del amor es algo que no conoce límites ni terrenales ni místicos.

-Star una cosa más-dijo la mujer- en la tierra nuestras emociones se exageran y se asemejan a la de los, seres humanos, así de intensos e insensatos, ten cuidado de no sentir demasiado, la vida terrenal es breve y todo tiene su ciclo, vas por una misión, estar no te encariñes con ese lugar...o con alguien- concluyo la mujer antes de dejar a la pequeña ángel sola.

* * *

**Cortito, cortito solo para saber si les gusta y si lo continúo ¿Qué opinan?, la idea salió de la nada, mientras escuchaba música, la mayoría de mis ideas surgen cuando estoy de ociosa.**

**Bueno si les gusto please:) dejen un reviewsito para que yo lo sepa y así lo siga, y si no les gusta me pueden dejar una crítica pero que no sea tan dura porque lloro:( , no, no es cierto pero todas las opiniones son bien recibidas:).**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
